Gay Porn
by Mr.Rogers Told me To-Luna N
Summary: Alex comes home to find his best friend watching Gay Porn.


**Luna: **teeheehehee! I'm doing a fanfic by myself! This is what happens when people leave me home alone with a computer, internet access, and a door with a lock on it! I'm writing a lot of one-shots of the peoples (you guys) favorite pairings! And my own! XD so I'm starting on mine, and there's a possibility another one in the same day or sometime this week or next week. Depends if I take my ADHD medication… any who. To all the important stuff thingies!

**Pairing:** Alex and Julian

**Summary:** Julian being bored goes to Alex's house to watch TV and raid his fridge. Being lazy he stumbles upon the Yaoi channel as Alex comes home. Things lead to another and…- -cough cough- Ahem….anyway I'm making this up as I go along. It's really short.

**Luna:** "The Wise Writer Pac Said: When Lacking Inspiration, Write Porn" Now, on to the fic!

* * *

**Declaimer: I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

Julian was sitting in Alex's basement minding his own business watching TV, sipping Mountain Dew and eating chip the usual act after he gets out from school to avoid doing homework at all coast. Flipping thorough channels Julian stopped on the Discovery Channel where they were showing how to jerk off a horse. Tilting his head slightly, his eye twitches and Julian changes the channel just as the batteries dies in the remote.

Julian being too lazy to get up and change the channel, stays sitting on the couch watching the commercial till the show comes on. The show comes back and just turns out to be….

GAY SEX!

DUN DUNN DUNNNNNNN!

Julian's mouth dropped open as he blush's a color which would tomato to shame. Yet he looked around to check if anyone was here and then kept watching making no movement to change the channel. Little did he know Alex was right behind the close basement door.

Alex was tired. Not only did he have to ride his bike 5 miles home, he had to carry 4 GAINT text books in his backpack, his backpack had a hole and his tires were flat on his bike. Thank god it was Friday or he just might kill himself.

Making it up the last hill to get to his house, he pushed his black hair off his sweaty forehead and out of his aqua blue eyes. Finally making up the hill he dropped his bike and threw his hands up in the air in victory. Suddenly hearing a rip the victorious emotion kicked his ass and ran away.

His backpack ripped open successively spilling his books out of his bag and down the hill. Dropping to his knees Alex raised his arms up high and screamed.

"FUCK YOU KARMA!"

After retrieving his books and going back up the hill and to his house, Alex did a little victory dance inside his head for he was too tired to do it physically. Reaching the basement door Alex, put his hand on the doorknob about to open the door when he heard a noise coming from behind it. Alex raised an eyebrow and put his ear to the door. Listening intently he heard the sounds of moaning.

Alex's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He opened the door slowly and quietly slips in without being seen. As he rounded the corner what he saw next almost shocked him into a seizure.

A very flushed Julian sitting on the couch and gripping onto the remote with his dear life.

Watching gay porn.

Quickly getting over his shock Alex snuck up behind Julian, carefully leaning by his ear, he whispered.

"Wow Julian, I never knew you swung _that_ way." Effectively making Julian jump 8 feet into the air and onto the floor. Glaring up at Alex Julian got off the floor and pointed his finger accusingly at him.

"What the hell was that for!" Julian yelled at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alex said while trying his best to look innocent. It didn't work very much.

"Jackass, you were supposed to be here an hour ago." Julian said not breaking his glare.

Alex stared at Julian then finally opened his mouth. "What are you my mom? Besides I'm not the one sitting someone else's house eating their food and watching _gay_ _porn._"

Julian turned 3 different shades of red and stuttered. "W-well there was nothing else and the batteries in the remote d-died a-a-a-and-"Before he could finish his sentence Alex had turned off the TV and had Julian pinned against the wall. Julian looked nervously at Alex as he looked down at him with intense eyes.

Julian found himself shuddering but squirming against Alex. Scowling Julian tried to speak but found himself struggling to get his words out. Julian looking down at the floor finding rather fascinating in this point in time he fidgeted and stuttered out his words.

"H-hey, if this is about the chips I-I'll buy you some mor-"Julian's sentence was cut short by a pair a lips crashing down on his own.

Panic was building as Alex had moved closer and pressed against his small torso. Julian opened his mouth allowing a small gasp leave his mouth and a tongue glide past his lips. Alex's tongue, brushing the roof of his mouth sent shiver down Julian's spin, unconsciously making him press himself up against Alex.

The older boy had move his hand behind Julian's back and his other entwined in Julian's hair. He was sure that if he hadn't been holding onto him he would have collapsed onto the cement floor.

Alex broke off the kiss, staring into Julian's glazed over eyes with his Lust-filled ones. Julian's breath, coming out in small pants, were drowned out by the sound of his own heart beat and the blondes as well.

Alex turned and backed away from Julian with his gaze pointed to the floor and his face flushed with embarrassment. He mumbled an apology then started heading towards the door.

Finally Julian got the strength back in his voice and legs. "H-hey!" he started and dashed to Alex grabbing the sleeve of his shirt. "Where the hell do you think you're going! You think you can just molest me then just leave without any explanation?" Julian kept ranting on about morals and molesting, and in that time he had mange to get in front of the door.

"I will not move until I get a good reason why I should let that go." Julian said forcefully. Alex glared at the red-headed boy and he obligingly returned it. Alex whispered something then crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling. Julian leaned in cupping his ear.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that."

"ilikshu" he mumbled.

"Milk shoe? What?"

Alex sighed in defeat and stepped closer to him and towering above him. Cupping his face he leaned down and whispered with his cheeks dusted pink.

"I like you, a lot." Julian's eyes widened as Alex kissed him. It wasn't like the one before. It was just Alex's lips brushing against his, light and innocent. Butterflies felt more like birds in his stomach, making his heart flutter and his knees quiver. Julian stood up on his tippy toes wrapping his arms around Alex's shoulders, kissing back, eyes fluttering closed making Alex's snap open.

Alex pulled back blushing furiously and lightly pulling on his red tinted ear. Julian smiled fondly at Alex. He knew he only did that when he was nervous or thinking. Right now it was probably both. Julian went to go pick up his things and headed back towards the door where Alex was still standing.

"Same time tomorrow?" Julian asked, not turning back. Alex smiled.

"Yeah."

* * *

Luna: Dude. I made this in like 7th grade. This is epic.


End file.
